


The Benefits of Play

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Writing Meme Challenge for:  Sparky955 Pair – Alexander Waverly & Dr. Who (10)  Prompt: Marshmallows and My Little Pony</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparky955](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky955/gifts).



Alexander Waverly barely glanced up at the pulsing sound of the TARDIS’s arrival.  It didn’t take him by surprised that The Doctor had decided to visit.  The surprise would be his friend’s visage.  It seemed to change with the winds.

The man who stepped from the blue box was a stranger, but there was something in those eyes.

“Doctor.”

“Alexander, how are you?’  They embraced.

“How do you do it?  Every time I see you, you are younger.”

“Would you like to know my secret?”

“Of course.”

“Marshmallows and My Little Pony.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“A person who plays, Alexander, never grows up.”  He patted Waverly’s shoulder.  “You could do with some play, I think.”  He winked.

“I shall have to remember that.  Come, my friend, let us talk.”

****

“Hey, Illya,” Napoleon called from behind Waverly’s desk. 

“I still feel strange seeing you there.”  Illya walked around the edge to join his former partner, now head of UNCLE North America.

“What do you make of this?”  Napoleon pointed to a drawer.  In it was a package of marshmallows and a small plastic pony with long shiny hair.

“No clue.  What’s that on top?”

“Looks like a doctor’s prescription.”

 

 


End file.
